


Come in uno specchio

by MegsSullivan



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsSullivan/pseuds/MegsSullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una storia di coraggio, di forza, di speranza. La storia di Hayley che lotta per sopravvivere e per trovare il suo posto nel mondo. Una storia di salvezza e di redenzione. Tra una ragazza appassionata e affamata di vita e un uomo che non sa e non vuole più credere nell'amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

_  
  
__**PROLOGO**_  
  
  
[](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=eziya1)  
  
 

Non era una bella giornata. Pioveva e tirava vento. Un vento che giorno dopo giorno diventava più frizzante. Ma non aveva importanza. Amava l’autunno. Amava il freddo sempre più insistente che preannunciava il gelo dell’inverno. Lo sentiva nelle ossa, ardere come un fuoco.  
Hayley inclinò la testa corrugando la fronte, dirigendosi verso il fiume. Sospirò profondamente. Stava perdendo di nuovo il controllo dei suoi pensieri. Il freddo non poteva ardere come un fuoco. Era una contraddizione e le contraddizioni non erano logiche. Glielo ripeteva sempre la matrigna, ma lei, testarda com’era, non imparava mai.  
Si portò una mano sul petto, sentì un battito più accelerato. Lo aveva sognato. Di nuovo. Il cavaliere misterioso. Colui che la proteggeva e l’amava, celandole il suo volto, la sua identità. O forse non l’amava affatto. Forse era solo lei a illudersi. L’unica cosa che sapeva era che lui le dava la forza di andare avanti, di continuare. Di resistere all’indifferenza della gente, alla mancanza di affetto dei suoi genitori adottivi, alle urla, agli insulti, ai castighi che le infliggevano fin da bambina. Fin da quando ne aveva memoria. Perché era stata cattiva e disubbidiente, dicevano loro.  
Se solo avesse conosciuto il suo nome, un nome vero che non fosse “oh mio cavaliere” oppure “oh mio signore oscuro”. Se solo avesse saputo dove cercarlo, come raggiungerlo. Se solo lui fosse esistito. Un nome, le bastava un nome a cui aggrapparsi. Un nome da invocare nelle notti buie, un nome e un volto a cui pensare quando gli schiaffi diventavano troppo violenti.  
Sorrise tristemente inginocchiandosi sulla riva del fiume. Chiuse gli occhi. Un po’ di pace, finalmente. Presto se ne sarebbe andata. Anche se temeva di perdersi per sempre. Ma meglio perdersi. Sì, meglio perdersi che restare così, immobile in quel mondo a cui sentiva di non essere mai appartenuta.  
“Dove sei?” Hayley appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla superficie dell’acqua. Non si aspettava che qualcuno rispondesse. Non si aspettava mai nulla, in effetti. Chiuse gli occhi castani screziati di verde e poi li aprì, fissando l’acqua. E per un attimo lui fu lì. Vide se stessa e poi il suo riflesso, come in uno specchio. I suoi occhi scuri e intensi che si sovrapponevano ai suoi. Cercò di fermare la sua immagine, di catturarla, senza riuscirci. Infine quello che ritrovò fu soltanto se stessa. L’immagine riflessa di una ragazza solitaria di sedici anni che sognava troppo, che sperava troppo.    
Hayley accennò un sorriso. Da qualche parte aveva letto che se si riesce a immaginare qualcosa con tanta forza, con tanta intensità, alla fine si avvera. Sapeva essere tenace, avrebbe imparato a esserlo ancora di più. Tutto quello che doveva fare era continuare a lottare, ad aspettare il momento in cui se ne sarebbe andata via da lì. Presto, presto.  
“Se riesco a pensare a te così, allora ci sei. Tu ci sei. E sei vivo, più vivo in me di chiunque altro. Tu mi rendi forte, mi rendi coraggiosa. E se tu mi salvi…”  
Lui era lontano, questo lo sapeva. In un altro mondo, in un’altra epoca, in un’altra storia. Ma non aveva importanza, perché lei lo avrebbe trovato. Perché le loro anime, come le loro immagini, si riflettevano. Proprio come in uno specchio.  
“E se tu mi salvi…” Hayley si alzò dalla riva, avviandosi verso casa prima che facesse troppo tardi “…io salverò te.”  
 


	2. Amore e psiche

**_AMORE E PSICHE_**  
  
  
[](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=vsj4ok)  
  
  
 

Perché avevano scelto proprio lei? Era qualcosa che Hayley non era mai riuscita a comprendere. Ma se l’avevano trattata come un’intrusa fin dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede in quella casa, perché avevano deciso di farsi carico di una bambina indesiderata?  
Appena raggiunta l’età in cui aveva iniziato a capire, aveva provato timidamente a fare qualche domanda. Tutto inutile. Non si degnavano di darle una risposta, anzi a parer loro doveva solo considerarsi fortunata di essere stata scelta. Forse era vero, forse non c’era alcun mistero. Forse erano soltanto stati pagati bene da qualcuno. Ma da chi? E perché? Del resto avevano già due figli, un maschio e una femmina, non avevano certo bisogno di un’altra bambina di cui occuparsi.  
In ogni caso aveva capito che da loro non avrebbe ricavato nulla. Avevano la bocca cucita. Quindi appena possibile se ne sarebbe andata per la sua strada. Avrebbe raccolto informazioni sulla sua nascita e sulla sua vera famiglia da sola. Non sapeva nemmeno lei da che parte iniziare ma in un modo o nell’altro ci sarebbe riuscita.  
Continuava a pensarci, ogni notte prima di addormentarsi. A volte non si addormentava affatto ma si ritrovava magicamente all’alba. La luce filtrava stuzzicandole gli occhi attraverso la finestra della sua stanza. Le avevano assegnato la camera più piccola e più umida della casa ma a lei piaceva ugualmente, perché era diventato il suo regno. Chissà, magari un giorno avrebbe avuto una casetta tutta sua. Piccola ma carina. Sarebbe stato bello vivere da sola. Si sarebbe comprata una bella libreria spaziosa. Quattro o cinque scaffali o magari anche di più. Nella biblioteca della famiglia non c’era nulla di suo e comunque nulla di davvero interessante perché nessuno lì era una grande appassionato di libri. Roxanne, la sua matrigna, la teneva solo per prestigio sociale e la riempiva di libri acquistati a caso al centro commerciale e di soprammobili dalle forme orribili. Hayley era riuscita a comprarsi qualche classico della letteratura mondiale con i suoi risparmi e li teneva custoditi gelosamente sulla mensola sotto la finestra. Aveva messo da parte i soldi del pranzo alla mensa scolastica per poterli comprare, erano i suoi tesori.  
Hayley si voltò su un fianco abbracciando il cuscino. Si stava rassegnando al fatto che nessuno mai si sarebbe presentato per portarla via e regalarle una vita migliore. Nemmeno il signore dei suoi sogni. Non lo percepiva solo come un amore o un amante. Ma come un tutto. Tutto ciò che le era sempre mancato, lui lo era. Padre, fratello, amico, compagno, maestro. E forse anche lui, chissà come, chissà dove, pensava a lei. Forse stava tentando di raggiungerla. Forse la cercava in ogni volto di donna, come lei lo cercava negli occhi di ogni uomo che attraversava il suo cammino. Ma non era mai lui. Non riconosceva mai quello sguardo gentile nel volto di nessuno.  
A volte, nei momenti più difficili, nei momenti in cui era così vicina a crollare, le sembrava che lui l’abbracciasse, la sorreggesse. Era come un sogno lucido, tra il sonno e la veglia. Riusciva a percepire il suo calore, il suo profumo, le sue braccia forti che le circondavano le spalle e la vita proteggendola da ogni male e guarendola. Hayley allora si lasciava cadere, scivolare in lui, in quell’abbraccio. Adagiava la nuca sul suo petto, percepiva il suo respiro sui capelli. Voltandosi lentamente però e aprendo gli occhi non lo trovava mai.  
Le era venuta in mente la leggenda di Amore e Psiche. Chissà se voltandosi di scatto e accendendo la luce della lampada lui le avrebbe concesso di vedere il suo volto? O quel suo impeto lo avrebbe annientato, distrutto per sempre? Come la curiosità di Psiche l’aveva indotta a voler scorgere il volto del suo amato, rischiando di perderlo per sempre. Hayley fu scossa da un brivido più profondo, intenso. La sua curiosità, la sua impazienza avrebbe bruciato il suo cavaliere misterioso, il suo signore oscuro. Con gli occhi della mente lo vide andare a fuoco, un fuoco che partiva dal centro del suo petto e divampava divorandolo, devastando ogni lembo del suo corpo, annientando il suo cuore per sempre. No, non avrebbe agito come Psiche. Lo avrebbe aspettato con pazienza, per tutto il tempo necessario. Avrebbe visto il suo volto solo al momento opportuno. Suo padre, suo fratello, il suo amico, il suo compagno, il suo maestro. Il suo tutto. E incontrandolo avrebbe riconosciuto quel palpito amato che solo lui era in grado di risvegliare in lei.  
Hayley si alzò dal letto prima che suonasse la sveglia e aprì la finestra. Nonostante la foschia autunnale, l’aria sapeva di buono. Forse non sarebbe stata una bella giornata. Probabilmente non sarebbe stata molto diversa da tutte le altre che si ammucchiavano incessantemente. Ma era una giornata in meno che la separava dalla sua libertà. Aveva imparato ad amare il trascorrere del tempo. Era come se la rendesse una persona migliore, preparata, matura. Come se costruisse una fortezza intorno a sé, ai suoi principi, ai suoi valori. Come se collaborasse alla nascita della donna che sarebbe diventata. Così quando avrebbe incontrato e riconosciuto il suo compagno, ne sarebbe stata degna.  
   
   
                                                                       ********************  
   
   
Non era più in grado di percepire il trascorrere del tempo sprofondato nell’abisso. Trafitto nel buio di quella bara. E ogni volta qualcosa di lui si perdeva. La rabbia, l’inquietudine, il senso di sfiducia, di tradimento, restava lo stesso, imperturbabile. La sua famiglia non esisteva più. Esistevano dei singoli individui. Ognuno andava in direzione opposta e contraria a tutti gli altri. Indifferente e senza alcun senso di appartenenza.  
Dormiva per lo più, dormiva senza sogni, senza illusioni. Dormiva senza quiete, senza riposo. Dormiva e moriva ogni giorno di più perché non c’era altro da fare, da dire, da pensare, chiusi in quella bara con un pugnale conficcato nel petto. Era solo buio. Una notte perenne.  
Poi arrivavano quei momenti. I fragili momenti in cui un sorriso dolce lo richiamava alla gioia, alla vita, alla libertà. I momenti in cui avrebbe desiderato correre ancora il rischio di sentirsi un uomo felice e sano. Come non gli accadeva più da almeno un millennio. Da dove nasceva quella luce recente, quel richiamo che lo incoraggiava, lo accarezzava con il pensiero, quel calore che lo strappava da un sonno senza sogni così simile alla morte definitiva?  
Le donne che aveva amato e desiderato se n’erano andate, in un modo o nell’altro. Ma quell’illusione, quel sentimento c’era ancora, così vivo, così palpabile in lui. E lo implorava di resistere. Di non arrendersi. Lo risvegliava, come il canto di un’anima candida, sincera, immune dalla devastazione in cui lui continuava a sprofondare. Non conosceva ancora il suo nome, ma la sentiva fremere. Lei era giovane, pulita, palpitante di vita. Probabilmente non era un angelo, ma una creatura desiderosa di essere amata e protetta. Una creatura che risvegliava in lui ogni anelito di umanità.  
Elijah Mikaelson non credeva più nei miracoli. Non credeva più nemmeno nell’amore. Forse non ci aveva mai creduto davvero. Ma credeva a quella luce, a quel pensiero gentile che lo richiamava dalla morte che gli era stata continuamente inflitta. E quando e se l’avesse incontrata, sempre che avesse avuto la possibilità di uscire da lì, avrebbe dato la vita per difenderla. Lo promise, prima di ricadere ancora nel sonno della morte senza sogni. Chiunque lei fosse aveva la sua parola. Sul suo onore l’avrebbe protetta. Perché lei chissà come e chissà perché, solo con quel pensiero innocente, stava proteggendo lui.  
 


	3. One moment in time

**_3\. ONE MOMENT IN TIME_ **

  
  
[](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=oar6kl)  
  
  
  
  
 

E così era nuovamente solo. I suoi progetti erano falliti, uno dopo l’altro. Tutto intorno a lui era silenzio. E non solo un silenzio fisico, vero e proprio. Un silenzio mentale, un silenzio dell’anima. Non aveva famiglia, non aveva un esercito, non aveva nient’altro che se stesso. Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. Che poi in realtà non era neanche il suo vero nome. Lui non era figlio di Mikael, come gli altri. Era il frutto di una scappatella di sua madre con un licantropo, un incidente di percorso. Uno sbaglio. Con tutte le conseguenze del caso.

Klaus strinse gli occhi. Lo avevano tradito. Lo avevano ingannato. Meritavano di restare adagiati nelle loro fredde bare. In attesa che decidesse cosa farne di loro. Tutto ciò che gli apparteneva, che gli spettava di diritto, gli era stato sottratto, portato via, usurpato. Ora esigeva una vendetta, oltre che a un piano d’azione per recuperare al più presto tutto ciò che era suo. A qualsiasi prezzo.

Amore. Tutto ciò che desiderava era amore illimitato e comprensione. Lealtà sopra ogni cosa e devozione. Invece non sapevano fare altro che rivoltarsi e contraddirlo. Gli restava solamente l’arte al momento. L’arte era la sua vita, la luce che gli permetteva di splendere e di elevarsi. Qualcosa di grande, di unico che avrebbe potuto offrire al mondo. E a lei, se lei ci fosse stata, se lei avesse accettato di seguirlo, di essere la sua splendida, eterna compagna. Un giorno. Certo, un giorno, ne era assolutamente sicuro. Il tempo era indiscutibilmente suo. E il tempo, per lo meno, era sempre stato dalla sua parte, un fedele alleato.

 

                                                               ********************

 

Era in anticipo. Le piaceva prendere le cose con calma. Aveva tutto il tempo di raggiungere la scuola a piedi. Adorava camminare e pensare, immergersi nelle sensazioni, nei colori dell’autunno. I giorni trascorrevano sereni, per quanto fosse possibile. Si sforzava di evitare problemi e discussioni. Il modo più adeguato di sopravvivere in quella casa. Da quando fratellastro e sorellastra erano partiti per il college la situazione era notevolmente migliorata. E presto anche lei se ne sarebbe andata via. Via da lì, per sempre. Alla ricerca della sua vera vita, della sua vera identità.

Hayley richiuse la porta e si guardò intorno. Tutto tranquillo. Aveva solo bisogno di un po’ di musica e di immergersi nelle parole delle canzoni. Solitamente visualizzava la storia e le immagini le scorrevano davanti come in un film. A volte immaginava se stessa come protagonista di quelle storie, anche se non aveva mai vissuto quelle esperienze direttamente.

Sospirò in attesa di lasciarsi trascinare nella storia. Non sapeva ancora quale canzone le sarebbe toccata. Sorrise tra sé pensando che quella sarebbe stata la canzone della sua vita. A volte prendeva decisioni così, senza una reale motivazione.

“One moment in time” di Whitney Houston. Sì, decisamente poteva essere la canzone di una vita. Forse non della sua. Ancora non possedeva tutta quella forza, quel vigore. Chissà, forse un giorno…

Hayley socchiuse gli occhi per un istante, iniziando a visualizzare la scena, la storia narrata dalla canzone. Quando li riaprì vide il piccolo William, il figlio dei vicini, che la salutava con la mano. Abitava con i genitori dall’altra parte della strada. Hayley sorrise e rispose al cenno di saluto. Il bimbo le stava anche dicendo qualcosa, vedeva muovere le sue labbra e ridacchiava, ma non poteva sentirlo a causa dell’alto volume della musica nelle orecchie.

“Ciao piccolo” Hayley lo salutò nuovamente con la mano, decisa a incamminarsi verso la scuola.

“Hayley, Hayley aspetta!” la chiamava William, mentre lei si era già voltata e aveva percorso un breve tratto.

Hayley, con la coda dell’occhio vide il bambino attraversare la strada per correre da lei. Senza guardare da una parte e dall’altra come gli era stato insegnato. Senza pensare nemmeno per un attimo al pericolo.

La scena scorse davanti ai suoi occhi al rallentatore. Il bimbo che correva ridendo da lei. L’auto che improvvisamente giungeva a velocità sostenuta da un angolo della strada.

“William, fermati… fermati!”

Il bambino si fermò ma troppo tardi, voltandosi terrorizzato verso l’auto, sgranò gli occhi restando immobile, come ipnotizzato. Nello stesso momento la macchina aveva iniziato a frenare. Le gomme stridevano sull’asfalto, non ci volle molto a capire che l’autista non sarebbe riuscito a evitare l’impatto.

Hayley corse verso il bambino, senza nemmeno riflettere su cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei. L’unico pensiero che le sfiorava la mente era togliere il bimbo dal centro di quella strada. Doveva farlo. Non aveva scelta. Un bambino non doveva morire e nemmeno ferirsi.

Un bambino non doveva farsi male. Hayley lo raggiunse e lo strinse tra le braccia. Era riuscita a muoversi verso l’altro lato della strada, ma nel giro di una frazione di secondo l’auto le sarebbe piombata addosso investendola da dietro. Spinse il bambino verso il marciapiede, con tutta la forza che aveva e chiuse gli occhi. Ma non vide scene della sua vita scorrerle davanti come si diceva accadesse a chi stava vivendo gli ultimi istanti.

Uno schianto. Hayley udì un grido. Rimase assorta in ascolto, prima di rendersi conto che era stata lei stessa a gridare, tanto da sentire dolore alle corde vocali. Aprì gli occhi. L’auto non aveva colpito lei ma sbandando era andata a sbattere contro un albero e poi contro la recinzione di una casa. In modo talmente violento che sembrava accartocciata e squarciata in due.

Rimase inginocchiata, assente. Guardava la scena con indifferenza, come se non fosse stata parte in causa. La gente stava accorrendo dalle case e dalle strade verso il luogo dell’incidente. Hayley si risvegliò solo quando sentì le braccia del piccolo William stringerle il collo, mentre il bambo in lacrime posava la testa sulla sua spalla. Erano entrambi incolumi.

 

                                                               ********************

 

Klaus incrociò le braccia di fronte alle bare disposte ordinatamente nel sotterraneo di casa Mikaelson. Le guardò una dopo l’altra, passandole in rassegna.

Socchiuse gli occhi per un attimo. I suoi fratelli, gli scherzi e i divertimenti innocui di un’epoca passata, lontana, perduta. Sua sorella che si guardava intorno con espressione sognante e i lunghi capelli biondi sciolti sulle spalle. Bella e innocente. Fragile come in fondo aveva continuato a essere anche in seguito, nonostante tutto.

Klaus sfiorò incerto il coperchio di una delle bare, poi vi appoggiò la mano, quasi aggrappandosi. Corrugò la fronte e si spostò lateralmente. Pose entrambe le mani sui bordi e con una lieve pressione l’aprì.

Il primo pensiero che lo colse a proposito del fratello fu se gli sarebbe stato utile oppure no. E se sì, come? Elijah avrebbe ricominciato a ripetere la solita cantilena sulla famiglia e sul loro legame indissolubile, eterno. Elijah avrebbe puntato il dito contro di lui e le sue mancanze. Ma forse, alla fine lo avrebbe assecondato. Perché non gli restava altro da fare. Perché lo conosceva da fin troppo tempo. Avrebbe dato fino al suo ultimo respiro per la famiglia, suo fratello Elijah. Lui compreso. Perché anche se non avevano lo stesso padre, Elijah lo aveva sempre considerato suo fratello a tutti gli effetti, esattamente come gli altri. Ed era sempre disposto a perdonarlo, aveva sempre speranza per lui, per tutti. Questo era suo fratello Elijah.

La famiglia prima di tutto. Uniti per sempre. Nella vita, nella morte. Klaus spostò lo sguardo sulle altre bare. Kol, Rebekah, Finn. Gli avrebbero urlato contro, schierandosi apertamente contro di lui. Rebekah soprattutto. Con il suo odio mescolato all’amore che le sprizzava dagli occhi, con quella voce di cui percepiva già il sibilo nelle orecchie.

Elijah era la quiete dopo la tempesta. Anche quando uccideva, lo faceva con calma, il massimo del controllo, senza rabbia, ordinatamente quasi. Come se fosse un’azione che richiedesse mestizia, compostezza.

Klaus posò la mano sul pugnale conficcato nel petto del fratello. Per rimetterlo al suo posto c’era sempre tempo, comunque. Ora ne aveva bisogno. Non per essere giudicato, consigliato o diretto. In fondo nemmeno per avere un appoggio, qualcuno che lo assecondasse. Ma più che altro per non ribadire sempre i soliti concetti che rimbalzavano nei suoi pensieri, esclusivamente tra le pareti della sua mente. Forse semplicemente per essere ascoltato.

 

                                                              ********************

 

Hayley ne era consapevole. Colpa sua. Solo colpa sua. Aveva ucciso un uomo. La sua vita non sarebbe stata mai più la stessa. Lei e il piccolo William erano sani e salvi ma l’autista dell’auto era morto a causa sua. Se lei non fosse uscita in quel momento, se il bambino non fosse corso verso di lei. Se lei non avesse avuto quella dannata musica a tutto volume nelle orecchie. Se… se non sentisse ora quel vuoto che si stava trasformando sempre di più in un abisso in cui precipitare e lasciarsi andare… lasciarsi andare…

 

                                                              ********************

 

Lasciarsi andare alla sensazione di vita che tornava a riemergere in lui, tutta in un istante. Elijah sbarrò gli occhi scuri di colpo e fissò il fratello. Lo scrutava immobile. Non percepì nulla inizialmente, poi solo dolore. Il suo non era nemmeno uno sguardo d’odio nei confronti di Klaus, di rancore. Ma piuttosto di pacata disperazione. Di rimpianto. Respirò per la prima volta, dopo tanto, troppo tempo. Perché? Chiedevano i suoi occhi. Perché? Non aveva ancora la forza di formulare la domanda, ma tanto sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto risposta. Perché è così. Perché siamo noi. La nostra storia, la nostra famiglia. Perché siamo quello che siamo e il passato non si può cambiare. Probabilmente nemmeno il futuro. Ci si può solo arrendere e lasciare che sia. Il primo respiro, dopo tanto tempo. Che cosa sarebbe cambiato questa volta? Quanto avrebbe atteso Klaus prima di spedirlo nuovamente nell’abisso? Di questo si trattava. Di sfruttare il tempo a sua disposizione. Sperando che non fosse troppo tardi. Perché qualcosa permaneva in Elijah Mikaelson, più forte della morte, del dolore, del rimpianto. La speranza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Fino all'ultimo respiro

_**CAPITOLO 4 – FINO ALL’ULTIMO RESPIRO**_  
  
   
Restava sveglia nell’oscurità a fissare il vuoto. Come se si aspettasse da un momento all’altro di veder apparire finalmente qualcosa o qualcuno che la portasse via. Via da quell’ossessione, da quel peso sul cuore. Sperava che il suo sogno tornasse. Che l’abbraccio caldo e confortante del suo signore oscuro l’aiutasse a riposare, a prendere sonno almeno per un po’. Ma al posto dei dolci occhi scuri del suo cavaliere, compariva un’ombra che procedeva barcollante verso di lei. Hayley non lo aveva mai visto davvero, ma sapeva che era l’uomo che aveva ucciso. L’uomo che era morto a causa sua, della sua noncuranza, della sua incoscienza. E avvicinandosi l’ombra la chiamava con voce roca, gutturale “Assassina… assassina!”. Senza aggiungere altro, solo quella parola bisbigliata con un rancore che le esplodeva sordo nei timpani, nel cervello. La furia di qualcuno a cui lei aveva strappato la vita per sempre.  
Allora Hayley con la voce della mente chiamava il suo signore oscuro. Lo supplicava, invocava il suo aiuto, perché la difendesse dall’ombra accusatrice. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per conoscere il suo nome. Per sentirlo vicino con il pensiero, come un tempo.  
Si portò una mano alla fronte. Le era salita di nuovo la febbre. Sembrava che la morte di quell’uomo avesse influenzato anche la sua salute, la sua costituzione fisica. In un certo senso si sentiva più forte e non capiva perché. Ma si surriscaldava spesso, negli ultimi giorni l’ondata di calore era diventata insopportabile, da spezzarle il fiato. Probabilmente era il senso di colpa. La macchia ormai indelebile sulla sua anima. Era diventata una persona sporca e corrotta. Aveva ucciso. Era rimasta lì ferma ad aspettare senza riuscire a muoversi, quando poteva ancora intervenire, fare qualcosa per salvare una vita. Invece ormai la sua stessa esistenza era segnata, la sua anima perduta per sempre.  
Come se si spalancasse di fronte a lei una voragine tra ciò che era sempre stata e ciò che sarebbe diventata. Come se lei non fosse più degna di essere protetta e curata. Non meritava più gioia, non meritava più amore, non meritava più nemmeno compassione. Meritava solo quel peso sul cuore che la sprofondava sempre più in basso, la schiacciava opprimendola. Hayley stava incominciando a pensare che quel calore persistente e devastante, da cui si sentiva ardere ogni giorno di più, altro non fosse che l’inferno con le sue fiamme che la richiamava nella sua voragine.  
   
                                          
                                                                       ********************  
   
   
“Non hai bisogno di crearti un esercito quando potresti avere la tua famiglia al tuo fianco” Elijah sapeva perfettamente che era del tutto inutile discutere con Klaus, affrontare di nuovo l’argomento, ma non si voleva arrendere. Non si sarebbe mai arreso.  
Ma come poteva pretendere di inculcare l’idea di famiglia, di vincolo indissolubile, nella mente di qualcuno che non voleva saperne, che disprezzava la propria origine, i propri legami? Forse era proprio questa la verità. Klaus non li amava. Klaus non teneva a loro. Continuava a usarli ripetutamente, senza il minimo scrupolo, per poi a pugnalarli e metterli a tacere nelle loro bare quando non rispondevano più alle sue aspettative . Perché Klaus amava e venerava il potere, più di ogni altra cosa.  
“Famiglia?” Klaus lo fissò con lo sguardo sprezzante e canzonatorio che Elijah aveva imparato a riconoscere in lui. Lo aveva visto comparire sul suo volto la prima volta che Mikael lo aveva picchiato selvaggiamente. Klaus non si lamentava, non supplicava ma sfidava il padre con quello sguardo inaccessibile ma carico d’odio, con la calma composta di chi già da allora pianificava una vendetta esemplare.  
“Esattamente, famiglia” annuì Elijah tranquillo, fissandolo. Klaus per un attimo sostenne il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi chiari diventarono più lucidi. Poi scrollò le spalle e rivolse la sua attenzione altrove, al quadro appeso alla parete che lui stesso aveva dipinto. Elijah lo osservò e riconobbe il paesaggio incontaminato che li aveva accolti secoli prima. Si rese conto che forse non era ancora tutto perduto.  
“Possiamo ricominciare, come avevamo promesso, Niklaus” proseguì Elijah stringendo i pugni, poi rilasciandoli in un sospiro profondo “Tutti insieme.”  
“Noi non siamo una famiglia, Elijah” ringhio Klaus “Non lo siamo mai stati. Una famiglia è condivisione, lealtà. Ora dimmi, chi di voi è stato leale? Chi non ha mai tradito?”  
“Ci hai pugnalati alle spalle e rinchiusi in una bara per anni” Elijah inclinò la testa, deciso più che mai a non rassegnarsi “Eppure mi vedi? Sono ancora qui a proporti di essere una famiglia. È tradire questo, secondo te?”  
Non ottenne risposta da lui, ma del resto non se l’aspettava. Klaus non fece altro che voltargli le spalle e lasciare la stanza.  
   
   
                                                                       ********************  
   
   
Hayley era più decisa che mai a ritrovare la sua vera famiglia, le sue radici. Ne aveva bisogno, doveva sapere proprio tutto. Aveva bisogno del conforto che solo una vera famiglia può dare. Ai suoi genitori adottivi non importava affatto come lei si sentisse. Ma probabilmente non importava neanche ai suoi veri genitori, visto che l’avevano abbandonata.  
Intanto la sua fronte scottava sempre di più. Percepiva le vene pulsarle come impazzite. Sentiva dolori in tutto il corpo, anche le mascelle non le davano pace. Hayley si accarezzò gli zigomi e le guance. Forse aveva bisogno di un dottore. Non ricordava di essere mai stata così male.  
Si alzò tremando dal letto, per uscire dalla sua stanza, ma appena varcata la soglia scivolò a terra. Iniziò a tremare violentemente. Cosa le stava accadendo? Ora non era più solo preoccupata, ma terrorizzata. Iniziò a piangere e gemere forte. Stava morendo. Non c’era altra possibilità. Stava morendo. Forse era una sorta di giustizia divina che si stava abbattendo su di lei, per aver causato la morte di quell’uomo. Ma non voleva che accadesse, non lo avrebbe mai voluto. Se solo avesse potuto tornare indietro…  
Rimase in ginocchio, nonostante i tentativi di alzarsi in piedi non riusciva a sollevarsi. Abbassando lo sguardo restò interdetta dalla forma delle sue mani. Si stavano piegando in una forma strana, come artigli, no come zampe. Non riusciva nemmeno più a stendere le dita. Se davvero doveva morire preferiva che avvenisse in fretta, che le venisse un colpo e finisse tutto in un istante. Luce, buio e poi più nulla. Ma non così. Non in quel tormento infinito di cui lei non conosceva né la ragione né la fine. Ma forse era la giusta punizione per lei.  
Non aveva mai fatto nulla di male, non intenzionalmente, non che ricordasse. Solo quello. Solo la morte di quell’uomo gravava sulla sua coscienza. Ma ormai non c’era nulla che potesse fare per cambiare quello che era accaduto.  
Hayley chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Quando li riaprì vide accanto alle sue mani, i piedi dei suoi genitori adottivi. L’avevano sentita allora. Sollevò disperata lo sguardo verso di loro, in cerca di aiuto, di comprensione. Aveva bisogno di un dottore. Dovevano portarla in ospedale, subito. Quando li vide chinarsi respirò profondamente. Avevano capito che stava male. Ora l’avrebbero aiutata finalmente.  
Infatti la raccolsero. Suo padre la prese in braccio, la madre li precedette sulle scale verso il piano inferiore, poi aprì la porta principale per farli passare e la richiuse dietro di sé. Hayley chiuse gli occhi, convinta che l’adagiassero in macchina per condurla in ospedale. I dolori in tutte le ossa erano diventati insostenibili. La testa le ricadde indietro e perse i sensi per qualche istante.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi si rese conto che i genitori avevano oltrepassato la macchina, parcheggiata di fronte a casa. Dove la stavano portando? Riconobbe il vialetto che conduceva a un vecchio deposito in cemento, appartenente alla famiglia. Ci tenevano gli attrezzi per il giardino e i vecchi elettrodomestici di sua madre. Perché? Perché lì? Cosa cercavano lì dentro?  
I passi di suo padre stavano diventando sempre più pesanti, affrettati. Sentiva il suo respiro affannoso sulla tempia e sul collo. Hayley provò un’improvvisa fitta alla spalla, un dolore insostenibile, spostò la mano cercando di toccarla e si accorse che un osso sporgeva in modo innaturale. La schiena… cosa stava succedendo alla sua schiena? Iniziò a urlare, a piangere, ad agitarsi e scalciare, voleva scendere, voleva liberarsi dalla stretta.  
Perché? Perché nessuno arrivava a salvarla? Perché nessuno la aiutava? Dov’era il cavaliere dallo sguardo gentile? Forse se n’era andato, forse non era più ricomparso tra i suoi sogni perché lei era diventata un mostro. Un’assassina, come le aveva ricordato l’ombra.  
Il pensiero di lui però le aveva dato un attimo di pace, un attimo di sollievo dal male, dalla paura. Lo amava senza conoscerlo, senza sapere chi fosse e dove fosse. Senza nemmeno sapere se esistesse davvero, se fosse mai esistito. Era più tranquilla mentre sua madre apriva la porta e suo padre l’adagiava a terra, sul gelido cemento del deposito. Si era assopita nel ricordo. L’immagine lungo il fiume che si rispecchiava nella sua. Non si rese nemmeno conto che i suoi genitori avevano richiuso la porta con un colpo, abbandonandola lì. Ma non era sola, lui c’era. C’era ancora. Allora non l’aveva abbandonata.  
Il suo tutto. Il suo tutto perché lei non aveva mai posseduto niente. Non aveva mai avuto una famiglia. La sua famiglia era soltanto lui, solo lui che ora tornava ad ardere nella sua anima. Hayley si distaccò dal proprio corpo sofferente, come se la coscienza fosse volata via, lontano da quel luogo tetro, da quel silenzio desolante. La sua coscienza sorrideva al cavaliere oscuro, che le tendeva la mano. Hayley, inginocchiata in lacrime allungò la mano tremante verso di lui. Salvami, invocava intanto. Salvami. Il contatto con la sua pelle le diede un brivido, ma poi provò un inaspettato sollievo e quel palpito amato che riconobbe immediatamente.  
Mentre il suo corpo subiva la trasformazione, Hayley si lasciava andare tra le sue braccia. Ormai non aveva più alcuna importanza vivere o morire. Qualunque cosa le accadesse era salva ed era libera. Ancora un poco, ancora un poco e tutto sarebbe finito.  
Gli abiti intanto si erano lacerati e il lupo premeva per uscire. Allora era questo il mostro rinchiuso in lei. Continuava a sbattere contro la porta del deposito, senza che lei lo volesse realmente. Era come se assistesse alla scena dall’alto, in un angolino del soffitto, senza controllo sulle azioni dell’animale. La sua coscienza era totalmente estranea ormai. Sapeva che il lupo era lei, ma non se ne sentiva partecipe. Lei restava adagiata nella stretta del signore dei suoi sogni, lungo la riva del fiume. Colui che la proteggeva da tutto e da tutti, dal mondo e da se stessa. Colui che non temeva l’oscurità della sua anima e la bestia che si era scatenata in lei.  
Hayley comprese che, come non esisteva una netta distinzione tra bianco e nero, non sussisteva nemmeno per i diversi gradi di mostruosità. Mostro era lei che da essere umano si era trasformata in bestia, in lupo. Questo era indubbio, un dato di fatto. Ma chi l’aveva abbandonata appena nata? E chi l’aveva rinchiusa in quel luogo buio da sola, senza spiegazione, senza che lei comprendesse ciò che le stava accadendo? Alla fine la domanda che affliggeva l’umanità era da sempre solo una: chi era la vittima, chi il carnefice?  
   
   
                                                                       ********************  
   
   
Se ne stavano rinchiusi lì, nelle loro fredde bare. Come lo era stato lui, fino a poco tempo prima. Elijah continuava a chiedersi come poteva accettarlo, come aveva potuto sopportare nei secoli tutte le ingiustizie e le crudeltà che Klaus infliggeva a lui, ai suoi fratelli e alla sorellina. Piccola, dolce Rebekah. Splendeva come un raggio di sole, all’epoca della loro umanità. Forse l’unica donna al mondo che lo aveva amato con cuore sincero. Sentiva la sua mancanza. E forse sentiva con lei una sorta di connessione. Quella di non essere mai stato amato davvero. Oltre a quella, più importante, di appartenere alla stessa famiglia e di lottare fino all’ultimo respiro per tenerla in vita. Del resto, che altro gli era rimasto? Che cosa c’era al mondo di più importante? Per cosa valeva la pena di vivere e morire?  
Doveva solo convincere Klaus. Elijah increspò le labbra in un ghigno. Chi voleva prendere in giro? Klaus non si sarebbe lasciato convincere proprio di niente. Klaus doveva avere il dominio della situazione, sempre. E il dominio sulle persone, su di loro soprattutto.  
Rebekah. Elijah fu costretto a lottare per resistere all’impulso. Doveva liberare Rebekah, almeno lei. Restituirla alla vita, alla luce. Rivedere il suo sorriso, sentire il suono della sua risata. Rammentò il modo in cui si era sempre affidata a lui nelle epoche passate. Il modo in cui cercava di ubbidirgli e di compiacerlo, di fare quello che credeva lui ritenesse giusto. Come se avesse bisogno della sua approvazione per continuare a vivere.  
Elijah corrugò la fronte. Non gli importava. Non gli importava più nulla della reazione di Klaus. Erano i loro fratelli e lo sarebbero stati per sempre. Ne avrebbe affrontate le conseguenze. Se ne sarebbe occupato lui, direttamente. Erano una famiglia, del resto. Sempre e per sempre, nel bene e nel male. In fondo, quello che erano, quello in cui erano stati trasformati, non era mai stata una loro scelta. Comprendeva chi li voleva morti, perché loro in effetti non avrebbero dovuto essere ancora lì. La loro esistenza era un abominio. Ma chi aveva compiuto su di loro quel sortilegio? Non erano loro i veri colpevoli? L’unica colpa di chi lo aveva subito era stata cercare di sopravvivere. Certo, avevano sbagliato il più delle volte, però…  
Però riusciva ancora a trovare qualcosa di bello nella vita, di pulito. Di puro. Quella speranza che non ne voleva sapere di arrendersi in lui, quella dolcezza mista a compassione che gli dava la forza di proseguire il cammino, di non arrendersi. Il loro passato alla fine era un’ancora che li proiettava verso il futuro. Qualcosa di buono sarebbe arrivato, qualcosa di buono sarebbe accaduto, prima o poi. Anche per lui, anche per loro. Qualcosa che li avrebbe ricongiunti e fortificati, rendendoli una cosa sola. Indivisibili, fino all’ultimo respiro.  
   
   
 


End file.
